I can't think of a titlesuggestions welcome
by bloomingauthor7
Summary: Okay, it's down, but I posted a little drabble for anyone who's in serious Percabeth withdrawal... I know the feeling. It'll be up ASAP. D and I'm going to try and answer all signed reviews, so thanks to anyone who's reviewed... see you soon!
1. Chapter 1

Returning soon-I promise! Meanwhile I'll answer all signed reviews… so keep a lookout.

Love,

Bloomingauthor7

Percabeth forever!


	2. Chapter 2: Raising the bar

Returning soon-I promise! Meanwhile I'll answer all signed reviews… so keep a lookout.

Love,

Bloomingauthor7

Percabeth forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Returning soon-I promise! Meanwhile I'll answer all signed reviews… so keep a lookout.

Love,

Bloomingauthor7

Percabeth forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, just to give you some notice, I'm going to take this story down and start over… kind of map it out and edit, and I promise it will be reposted by Christmas at least. But the flow is a little screwed up, and hopefully I can just write it all at once and then post in order. If anyone has a huge problem with this let me know. It may even have a title! But I'm leaving this here cause I don't want to lose all your reviews- thanks for those! If anyone has plot suggestions or title suggestions or anything, let me know on the reviews page!

And by the way, in response to Claire, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the flow of the story. I'm doing this for me, though. I know where I want the story to end, but I'm having trouble getting it there, so I think I need to take it down and just line everything up so it can make sense to me and I can actually finish it. (hopefully.) So I'll try and get it up quickly, but no promises because I start school Monday. :barfs:

Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Returning soon-I promise! Meanwhile I'll answer all signed reviews… so keep a lookout.

Love,

Bloomingauthor7

Percabeth forever!


	6. Chapter 6

Returning soon-I promise! Meanwhile I'll answer all signed reviews… so keep a lookout.

Love,

Bloomingauthor7

Percabeth forever!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this one has been clamoring to be written for a while, so I ****decided**** to get it over with so it would leave me alone. **** It's just a little drabble, but I hope you like it.**

_"We'll do anything that makes you smile, _

_'Cause your smile is beautiful _

_And it makes me happy, _

_'Cause your smile is beautiful and it makes me happy"_

**-Merry Happy, Kate Nash**

She has a smile that's just for me. It doesn't come out very often, and it never lasts long, but I love it more just because it's so rare. Usually, she never smiles much, except those wide, sweet ones that make me blush and look away, or the satisfied smirks she ought to have patented. Actually, she's usually glaring at me, not smiling. I know she's just kidding around, but her smiles are something special anyway.

It'll usually show up after I either say something especially stupid and funny, or I impress her by doing something sweet. (Not as easy as it sounds). It's like a reflex, and she'll always try to fight it back, but we both know the smile will win eventually. The last time I saw it was last night. It was the Fourth of July, and it was after dinner, so everyone was kind of waiting around for the fireworks to start. We were hanging out on the back porch of one of the cabins, and I really hope it wasn't Aphrodite, or this will be all over Olympus Weekly by tomorrow.

Anyway, I don't remember what I said, but I could tell right away that it was coming. The setting sun made the golden tone of her tanned skin stand out even more, and she seemed to glitter with life. It started with her eyebrows raising a little. Then she rolled her eyes, like she always did when she was embarrassed or overwhelmed with me. Then I was sure, because she bit in her cheeks to try to stop it, but the smile was still fighting its way out, so her lips pursed out in the most adorable way, and her mouth turned up at the corners. Her mouth was the exact color of the strawberries that smelled up the whole camp- I never thought about that before now.

And then, finally, she gave in. The strawberry-colored lips curved up all over, and her silvery eyes sparkled, and I was lucky enough to even see a little glimpse of pearly teeth. It didn't last more then ten or so seconds, but the way her face looked for those precious moments was worth trying anything to coax that smile out again…

Because the only thing more beautiful than the look of that smile on her face was the feeling of the smile against my lips.


End file.
